Swords
Objectif Vous êtes le propriétaire d'un petit magasin. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez est de: Fabriquer des objets, les vendre aux clients et débloquer de nouvelles recettes. Améliorer votre magasin, envoyer les aventuriers en quête pour augmenter leur niveau afin de leur vendre des objets plus chers. Engager les employés adéquats pour subvenir aux besoins de vos clients et contribuer au développement de votre ville. Devenez un marchand de légende vivant! Notoriété du magasin La notoriété sert a voir votre avancement sur tous vos objets crées ou vendus. Certaines améliorations du magasin peuvent faire augmenter votre gain d' XP . Vous pouvez également utilisé des Médaillions dorés pour booster vos XP gagnés des ventes pendant 24h (cliquer sur la bannière indiquant votre niveau actuel). En plus de cela, la notoriété sert à débloquer les employés, les donjons, les quêtes, les amélioration du magasin etc. L'art de la vente *Toujours garder un peu d'argent sur soi. Vous ne savez jamais quels objets les clients vont vous offrir, mais ça vaut la peine (ils ne veulent que 50% du prix de vente). *Gardez vos clients content. Ils accepteront vos suggestions plus souvent si vous n'avez pas ce qu'ils veulent. *Vous ne pouvez satisfaire tous les vœux. Si un client demande a votre employé un objet non produisable, ça serait mieux de lui refuser la vente. *Augmentez votre charme de magasin. Plus de clients = plus de ventes *Faites de la pub! Les rateliers (et autres améliorations) augmentent vos gains de ventes. *Envoyez vos clients en quête afin de leur vendre des objets plus chers. *Faite un plan. plus tard les améliorations pourront prendre du temps, économisez assez d'or pour les faire en minimisant le temps d'attente. La construction Ici vous pouvez améliorer/bouger des meubles et en construire de nouveaux afin de perfectionner votre magasin et de repondre aux besoins de vos employés et clients. Le seul accès est via la page de ville. Les outils parlent plutôt d'eux-mêmes: *Améliorer: Améliorer les meubles existant. Plus le niveau est haut, plus l'amélioration coûtera cher est prendra du temps. *Déplacer: Marre que vos employés passent la moitié du temps a se déplacer ? Peut-être serait ce le temps de réorganiser votre magasin. Vous pouvez mettre temporairement vos meubles sur le trottoir. La sauvegarde sera désactivé jusqu'à que tout soit remis dans le magasin. *Pivoter: Choisissez entre deux ou quatre directions (ça dépend de l'objet) pour une utilisation maximale de l'espace. Vous pouvez cliquez sur "Espace" au lieu de cliquer sur le bouton, même pour de nouvelles améliorations. *Supprimer: Débarrassez vous des objets inutiles. Mais pas de remboursement. Et une fois confirmé, l'objet est perdu pour toujours! *S'agrandir: Besoin d'espace? élargissez! Chaque expansion ajoute une rangé dans votre magasin. Charme du magasin Augmenté le charme du magasin vous permettra d'avoir plus de clients quotidiens ce qui augmentera vos bénéfices. Certains clients débloqués par la ville auront également besoin d'un certain niveau de charme afin de visiter votre magasin. Améliorations du magasin Les améliorations boostent vos performances. Bacs de ressources Ils augmentent la capacité maximale de stockage des ressources. Coffres d'items Ils contiennent les objets fabriqués. Ils permettent d'augmenter l'expérience gagné par les objets fabriquées. Comptoir de vente Pas de contoir, pas de vente. Il permet d'augmenter le charme du magasin et l'expérience et le gain d'or effectués par les ventes. Il ne peut pas être supprimer. Utilitaire/Décoration La plupart augmente le charme du magasin, mais également les statistiques (XP/gain d'or...). Étagère d'équipements Ils augmentent le gain d'or de certains catégories d'objets. Modules de travail Nécessaire pour la création d'objet. Les recettes de hauts niveaux ont besoins de meilleurs modules. La ville * Ressources : Indique l'état des ressources actuel ainsi que la vitesse actuel de production * Engager : Permet d'aller a la taverne pour engager/virer des employés * Construire : Permet d'aller a la construction de votre magasin * Échanger : Achetez ou faites des offres de ventent aux autres joueurs. L'échange entre joueurs nécessite une licence (voir objets spéciaux) * Quêtes : La liste de vos quêtes précédentes/en cours * Inventaire : Votre inventaire d'objets * Objets spéciaux : Vous pouvez en acheter plus avec des jetons. Ils permettent d'avoir des avantages en plus * Ouvrir le magasin : Permet de commencer une nouvelle journée * Journal (icone précédant le nom de votre ville) : Il vous donne un récapitulatif des bâtiments, de vos clients actuels et de vos contributions a la ville. Vous pouvez également déménager (à côté du nombre d'habitants) Bâtiments Contribuer a l'amélioration des batiments de la ville vous aidera de diverses façons : *Débloquer des nouveaux clients (avec un niveau maximum plus élevés) et de nouveaux types. *Augmenter la vitesse de production de matières premières. *Débloquer des tiers de ressources supérieurs pour des recettes avancés. L'amélioration d'un bâtiment demande de l'or, des objets ou l'envoi d'aventuriers (clients) dans la ville. Grade de contribution En observant un magasin dans la ville une lettre (de A++ a F) apparaîtra sur le drapeau. Le grade est défini par la part des contributions que vous avez faites a la ville (or et objets), sur la vente total réalisé. L'envoie de client n'ajoute rien au grade. Note : Si vous êtes proche de la limite inférieure d'un grade et que vous commencez une journée, il est fort probable que votre grade baissera apres la journée de vente. Changer de ville Créer votre propre ville Les ressources Ressources communes Les ressources se régénèrent avec le temps jusqu'à votre capacité de stockage maximum. Les améliorations de la ville accéléreront la vitesse de production et débloqueront les ressources de tiers supérieurs. Ressources rares Les ressources rares ne se régénèrent pas. Vous en obtiendrez grâce aux accomplissements, aux butins des donjons les plus difficiles, de la roulette quotidienne ou en les achetant avec des jetons. Les employés Une nouvelle place d'employé se debloque aux niveaux 2, 10, 40 et 75. Avec les 12 différents employés que vous pouvez choisir, qui chacun peuvent faire plusieurs dizaines de recettes, c'est à vous de decider quel chemin votre magasin va prendre. Gardez à l'esprit que certaines combinaisons d'employés nécessites le même type de ressources (ex: Armurière et Forgeron), donc soyez sûrs de pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins. Le salaire d'un employé ne se paie qu'une seule fois (comme si vous les achetiez), plus la notoriété demandée pour débloquer l'employé est élevée, plus il coûte cher. "Enlever" un employé n'affecte pas sa connaissance de recette, et vous pourrez les réengager sans payer. Catégories d'objets Présentement, il y a plus de 500 différentes recettes. Voici la liste des catégories et l'employé qui les fabrique. Clients Classes Expérience Les clients gagnent de l'expérience en complétant des quêtes ou des dongeons. Affinité L'affinité détermine à quelle fréquence un client viendra visitervotre magasin (comparativement aux autre clients) et comment ils accepteront vos suggestions de vente (voir plus bas). Augmenté par : * vendre l'objet demandé par le client * achater l'objet offert par le client * envoyer le client vers une quête d'événement * envoyer le client vers une quête de dongeon Diminué par : * refuser de vendre un objet, appuyer sur le bouton "Refuser" ou "Désolé" * échouer lors de la suggestion d'un item * terminer un dongeon avec 0 des 3 récompenses possibles * retirer le client d'une quête d'événement * ignorer le client jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte par lui-même ou que le temps manque (fin de la journée) Aucun changement : * réussir à suggérer un item * envoyer le client vers une quête de la ville In addition, buying an offered item cannot increase a customer's Affinity from "OK" to "Great". The customer's Affinty will remain at "OK". It can increase a customer's Affinity from "Bad" to "Poor" or from "Poor" to "OK". Quêtes Quête d'évènement Ces quêtes ne peuvent être compléter qu'une seule fois, mais elles donnent généralement un gain élevé d'XP et de bonne récompenses. Ces quêtes nécessite une configuration spécifique d'aventurier et d'articles. Les articles nécessaires aux quêtes d'évènement ne vous seront pas rendu une fois celle-ci terminée, considérez cela comme paiement pour les articles / ressources que vous obtenez. Quête de dongeon Quêtes répétables pour monter le niveau des aventuriers et obtenir de l'or / Articles / Ressources rares. Nécessite un aventurier et un maximum de trois articles, tout ce dont vous pouvez choisir librement. Si le niveau de l'aventurier est au-dessus de la plage de niveau d'un donjon, il negagnera pas d'XP. risque d'item cassé Quêtes de cité Envoyer des aventuriers pour mettre à niveau certains bâtiments de la ville. Après avoir terminé les contributions d'or, vous êtes habituellement charger d'envoyer de 50 à 200 (voir +) avenuriers afin de mettre à niveau le batiment. Ceci est fait pour toutes les annonces de recrutement. Accomplissement Ils vous donnent de l'or, des recettes, des ressources d'artisanat rares ou des objets spéciaux. Objets spéciaux Les objets spéciaux sont utilisés pour accélérer votre progression. Obtenez les par la Daily Roulette, accomplissement ou acheter les avec des tokens. Tips Tips can be helpful, you may want to find some of this information on your own, before clicking the link. Category:Swords & Potions 2